Flying With Dragons
by Pricat
Summary: Kari is Hiccup's niece arrives in Berk but is lonely but a journey of self discovery begins when she meets a lonely Night Fury in a cave.
1. Arriving In Berk

**Flying With Dragons**

**A/N**

**I haven't written any How To Train Your Dragon fics in a long while and felt like writing one as I had the idea in my head all day but I hope you like it.**

**In this, Hiccup's niece Kari is outcasted and sent away from her parent's clan to Berk to live with her Uncle Hiccup and Aunt Lyna but she finds another Night Fury but he doesn't have any family or friends and feels alone in the world like Kari and a powerful bond begins but Kari is unaware of the great bond her family has with dragons.**

**I still haven't seen the movie yet.**

* * *

It was a calm afternoon in Berk but somebody was nervous as she walked through the village as she was in awe of the dragons but she was alone.

She had came here to live with her Uncle Hiccup and Lyna but she was unaware of what Fate had in store for her as she normally kept to herself.

Her name was Kari and was thirteen but had heard stories about the dragons of Berk and wanted one of her very own but she knew nobody would befriend her because of her gifts but also because she could bond with dragons through their hearts.

She was slender with messy brown hair with gentle yet fiery eyes but was very quiet, shy and not understood by others her age.

Her parents had been missing since her birthday and the chief of her old clan had wanted her to live with relatives but Hiccup and Lyna were the only ones.

A sad and worried look was on her face as other kids her age were staring at her.

She knew this was going to be rough like back at home.

"Kari you're here." she heard somebody say as she turned around.

It was her Uncle Hiccup and he was now thirty years old.

"I'm glad to be here too Uncle.

Maybe I'll fit in here better." she answered.

He nodded hearing purring as he knew it was Toothless.

"Wow!

I knew you had a dragon.

Just like in the... stories." she said.

Toothless liked the attention he was getting from the girl.

"_She's one of his family alright._

_It won't be long before she starts dragon whispering._

_Or have her own dragon."_ he said.

Hiccup smiled hearing him.

"Let's go inside." he told her.

She nodded as she followed him.

* * *

Later during a feast, Kari was feeling a little lonely as the other kids wanted nothing to do with her as they found her a little strange but her eyes went wide hearing a voice.

It was coming from the forest and it was making her curious.

She then left to go see but knew her Uncle Hiccup was busy and she would be back before anybody noticed as she left and approached the forest but she heard it coming from a cave not too far but she felt fire from the cave as she entered but saw a black scaled dragon curled up in a ball but she saw loneliness and sadness in it's eyes.

"_It's an Night Fury like Uncle's one._

_I can sense his heart._

_It's sad and lonely like mine."_ she thought.

The Night Fury was stunned seeing a human here but sensed the same feelings from her.

"I'm Kari." he heard her say.

Their eyes locked in a look of understanding and trust.

But she sensed he was saying something.

"_How come you came here?_

_Nobody has been to this cave in a long time._

_I came here after running away from my clan._

_I was lonely and wanted a friend._

_Plus the others didn't understand._

_You can hear me, right Kari?"_ he said outright to her.

She nodded.

"Yes I do.

I know how you feel.

I was sent here by my old clan because I don't belong there.

I'm living with my Uncle Hiccup." she said.

He smiled feeling a warm feeling fill his heart.

He liked it.

"I think we should be friends." Kari said.

"_I think so too._

_I don't have an name."_ he answered.

"That's okay.

I'll help but I need to go.

I'll come back later." she said leaving.

The male Night Fury knew this.

He couldn't wait for her as he became unseen.

* * *

Hiccup smiled seeing Kari return but wondered where she'd been but Lyna knew she'd been in the forest but she and Hiccup hadn't told her they were half dragon but had a feeling she was the same but just didn't know yet but was happy seeing her niece happy for once as she joined them inside the house as Toothless was in the stable beside the house but Kari was feeling better now she had a friend to care about her but had a feeling her adventures were just beginning...


	2. Making Friends Isn't So Hard

**Flying With Dragons**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Lyna sighed as she knew that Kari was half dragon like her and Hiccup but nobody had told her in her old clan but had a feeling she was discovering herself and her powers but needed to talk to her and show her the family secret.

"I'm sure she'll not understand Lyna.

Nobody in her old clan told her." Hiccup said.

"I know but she is wondering why she's different.

We need to tell her before somebody else does." she answered.

He then sighed knowing this was true but was anxious.

"Okay but where is she?" he replied.

"_She went into the forest Hiccup._

_I think she made a friend."_ he heard Toothless say.

Hiccup sighed as he knew his niece was in the forest.

He then decided to go for a flight.

Toothless smiled hearing that.

He hoped Kari was okay.

* * *

Kari smiled humming as she walked through the forest as it was a tune her parents used to sing to her when she was little but hoped that her new Night Fury friend was okay but wondered why he hadn't befriended Toothless but she had a feeling he didn't make friends easy remembering the nervous look in his eyes when he'd first seen her but he relaxed knowing she was safe enough that he he could trust her.

But she was wondering about herself because she'd been able to understand the Night Fury and had heard Toothless talking to her Uncle Hiccup in English but was still curious.

She pushed those thoughts aside seeing the cave up ahead.

She smiled as she entered seeing a flash of blue flame.

"_Kari you're back._

_I was wondering when you'd return."_ a familiar voice said.

A jet black scaled dragon appeared in an instant.

Kari smiled seeing him.

She felt a little happiness in his heart.

"I see you missed me huh?" she said.

_"Yes I did._

_I was thinking about you._

_But how come you can understand me?_

_Not a lot of humans can._

_You must be a Draco Whisper._

_It means Dragon Whisperer._

_Maybe your family are like that_." he said.

She nodded in reply.

"I-I'm not sure.

I've had a feeling I was different.

Nobody ever told me why.

I know what to call you.

Mica.

You like that?" she said.

The male Night Fury smiled.

"_Yes I do Kari._

_Maybe your uncle knows._

_You should ask him."_ he answered.

"Yeah you're right.

Have you ever came out of here?" she asked.

"_Sometimes at night._

_I don't know._

_The other dragons here wouldn't like me._

_I'm too different."_ he said.

Kari was understanding.

"Maybe you're wrong.

They would like you.

You should try." she said.

Mica nodded in reply.

"_You're right Kari._

_I should try._

_You wanna go for a flight?"_ he asked.

She was excited hearing that.

For a long while, she had always wanted to ride one.

"Let's do it." she replied.

Mica then followed her out of the cave.

Sunlight poured through the trees.

It made the area look mystical.

She then climbed onto his back gently.

"I'm not hurting you, right?" she said.

"_No you're not._

_This is exciting to me._

_Nobody has ever ridden me before."_ he answered.

She then smiled as Mica took off into the open skies of Berk but she was loving it as her hair was flying everywhere but it didn't matter as she was having fun but Mica was enjoying himself too.

They were unaware that her Uncle Hiccup was riding on Toothless.

The older Night Fury male was srunned seeing this but smiled.

Kari reminded him of Hiccup when they first met.

_"I knew she's like you._

_Did you tell her yet?"_ he asked Hiccup.

"Not yet.

Lyna's going to tell her." he answered.

Toothless smiled at that.

He knew Kari would understand but decided to leave them alone.

* * *

Kari then landed on an island on the outskirts of Berk but Mica was nervous knowing it was near a dragon graveyard but she understood knowing that he was worried about his ancestors but he remembered when the Vikings of Berk and dragons weren't friends until Kari's uncle and Toothless had met and befriended each other but knew that because of this, dragons were welcomed in Berk.

Mica then growled as he saw somebody hiding.

"Who's there?

Show yourself!" she demanded.

They saw a boy with dark hair.

He was in awe of her dragon.

"I'm Riven.

I noticed you when you arrived in Berk." he answered.

"I'm Kari.

My Uncle is Hiccup, chief of the clan." she answered.

"That's so cool." he answered.

She saw Mica growl happily.

But they decided to leave here...


	3. Following Her Home

Flying With Dragons

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for those who reviewed,**

**I hope you guys like,**

* * *

Lyna was nervous seeing Kari return later as she wanted to tell her the family secret but was worried she wouldn't understand and be angry but she knew that things had gone well so far in Berk and she didn't want to ruin things or have the girl sent away like what her old clan had done.

The girl sensed something was bothering her aunt and wondered what was wrong.

"I'm okay Kari." she lied.

Kari then saw her uncle enter.

He noticed his wife looked worried but understood.

"You haven't told her, have you?" he asked her.

She shook her head in reply.

"No." she answered.

He knew she didn't want to hurt Kari's feelings.

"Don't worry she won't be sent away." he assured her.

She nodded as she knew that Kari was probably with Toothless in the stable but knew she was probably in the forest but he was curious about the Night Fury she'd been riding eariler.

He thought most of the other Night Furies had left Berk except for Toothless and Kai.

He had a feeling it was related to Kai but needed to be sure..

* * *

Later that night, Kari left her uncle's house carrying food but hoped that Mica was okay as she entered the forest but she didn't know that her uncle was following her but was stunned knowing that she had found another Night Fury and was in the cave with her but Mica smiled seeing her but happy eating fish that she'd brought him.

"_Thanks for the fish Kari._

_You care about me, don't you?"_ he told her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes I do.

You're my friend." she answered.

He then growled sensing somebody.

She saw her Uncle Hiccup in there.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I was worrying about you." he told her.

"I'm fine." she replied.

But Mica didn't trust him.

"It's okay Mica.

This is my uncle Hiccup.

He's cool.

He has an Night Fury too.

Maybe you guys could be fgriends." she told him.

Mica nodded as he wanted to trust her uncle but Hiccup understood remembering Toothless had been like this when they'd first met but in time had learnt to trust him and became his friend but hoped Mica would want to be his friend too.

"It's okay Mica, I'm going.

I hope Kari's okay." he reassured the Night Fury.

He then left but Kari had a feeling that her uncle had wanted to tell her something important about herself but hoped he'd tell her when she returned but knew Toothless could help Mica by befriending him.

"I need to go Mica." she said.

"_Yeah I know._

_You'll come back, right?"_ he said.

"Yes.

You could come with me if you like." she replied.

"_I want to but the people of Berk won't like me._

_They'll be afraid."_ he answered.

"They're not afraid.

In Berk, humans and dragons live in harmony.

Let me guess.

You lived in a place where humans didn't like you?

I thought things would happen like in Berk." she told him.

"_Yes I did._

_Our dragon clan lived in a beauitful place where humans also lived and we thought we could live as one like you say happens in Berk but the humans that lived in my old home didn't think so._

_They saw us as savage beasts and I hated it._

_It made me lonely so I left and went searching for a place where I could be accepted."_ he told her.

"Don't worry Mica, things are different here.

Come with me." she told him.

He then followed her out of the cave and into Berk but luckily most of the villagers were asleep but she smiled approaching the stable beside her uncle's home and opened the door as she knew that Toothless wasn't back yet from another night flight with her uncle but Mica liked it as it was cosy lying down and settling in.

"You like it huh?" he heard Kari say.

"_Yes I do._

_It feels secure here like when I was little."_ he answered.

She understood hugging him as she heard Lyna calling her inside.

She then closed the stable door gently.

Kari hoped that he would be okay until she returned...


	4. Comforting Kari

**Flying With Dragons**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Toothless was stunned entering the stable and saw another Night Fury lying there which stunned him but remembered that Kari had befriended this Night Fury in the forest but he saw it was asleep as he was in the hay in a sitting position.

Mica's eyes opened sensing somebody else was in the stable and it wasn't Kari but another Night Fury making him nervous.

He then became unseen making Toothless frown.

"_Please come out._

_I won't hurt you but I'm curious about you as Kari is always talking about you to Hiccup and Lyna and I was also curious about you."_ he said.

Mica then reappeared but was trembling a little but Toothless had a feeling that Mica hadn't lived in a clan of Night Furies but probably in an normal dragon clan.

"_It's okay._

_I'm Toothless, Hiccup's dragon._

_You didn't grow up around other Night Furies?_

_It's okay._

_We're a rare breed of dragon."_ he answered.

"_We're rare?_

_I grew up with dragons unlike me._

_They didn't like me."_ Mica said.

Toothless understood as he remembered being a little lonely until Hiccup came along and made him feel wanted like Kari with Mica.

Mica then felt better as he was thinking about Kari as they were best friends but she was the first friend he'd ever had since he was outcasted in his old clan but he saw Toothless understand.

"_What's wrong Mica?"_ he asked him.

"_I can feel Kari's sad._

_I need to be there for her._

_To reassure her."_ he replied to him.

Toothless understood knowing Night Furies had a special bond once they befriended others and could sense their thoughts and emotions but he heard the stable door open and vanished seeing her sad but Mica wondered what was wrong.

"My Aunt told me the truth about myself.

I'm half human and dragon.

I also have the gift of Draco Whisper.

It makes me feel like a freak." she said sobbing.

Mica was stunned hearing this.

"_You're not a freak Mica._

_You're very special._

_Besides you're my best friend." _he reassured her.

She nodded but was thinking about her birth parents.

She then fell asleep as Mica nuzzled her but Toothless smiled reappearing as he knew that Mica was very special and cared about the young hatchling like he did with Hiccup when he was younger.

He knew things would be okay as he fell asleep himself...

* * *

Later the next morning, Hiccup opened the stable door softly seeing Kari asleep snuggling beside Mica but he smiled knowing that she was feeling a little better but knew hearing the truth had hurt her but knew she had a special destiny but knew that he and Lyna cared and loved her no matter what but Toothless awoke as he decided to go for a flight making the Night Fury excited but remembered that Kari was still asleep along with Mica.

He smiled climbing onto Toothless's back as they took off into the skies but they hoped Mica and Kari were okay but Toothless had an idea knowing that Kari wanted to be a dragon trainer but Hiccup smiled loving his friend's idea but would tell Kari later as she would love it but knew she was feeling low in self confidence and this would help her feel better but he was feeling better as flying made him happy when he was sad or needed to escape from things that were bothering him.

He and Toothless returned to the house seeing Lyna was already up but she told him that Kari was already awake but eating breakfast.

"Go back to the stable, okay?

I'll be there in a while." Hiccup said.

The Night Fury then obeyed and went to the stable.

He hoped Hiccup would be okay...


	5. Telling About Her Secret

**Flying With Dragons**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toothless 23 and Toothless the Night Fury for their reviews as I love writing this but I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Kari's beginning her dragon training and is feeling scared but Mica is going to help her feel better.**

* * *

Kari was in awe hearing her uncle talk about dragon training but was nervous as she wasn't good around other kids but saw Mica nuzzle her making her laugh but Hiccup smiled knowing they had a good bond like him and Toothless as he knew she would be going there in the afternoon.

"_Let's go for a flight, okay?"_ he said to her.

She nodded knowing that flying always made her feel better as she climbed onto Mica's back but left the stable before taking off and Toothless smiled seeing both Kari and the younger Night Fury together.

"Let's go!" Kari said hearing Mica agree.

They then took off into the skies of Berk but Kari smiled feeling the breeze through her hair but he sensed she was still worrying about this afternoon and he needed to make her feel better.

_"Kari it's okay to be scared._

_It happens to everybody._

_Besides I know you'll be a good dragon trainer._

_Just like your uncle_." he said to her.

"Yeah I know Mica.

But other kids don't like me.

They hate me because I'm different.

When the kids of Berk find out my secret.

That I'm half dragon, they won't like me." she replied.

Mica's eyes were full of sadness.

_"They won't hate you Kari._

_They just don't know you yet._

_What about Riven?_

_He likes you._

_I'm sure the others will too._

_Once they get to know you_." he answered her.

She was distracted thinking about what Mica had just said knowing that she had never had the chance to make friends as in her old clan, the other kids were scared of her.

Suddenly blue flame eripted from her mouth.

Mica chuckled seeing that.

Kari then covered her mouth worriedly.

She hoped nobody had seen that.

But Astrid had seen it and she was curious about the young girl after hearing about her from Hiccup and wondered how she could've done that but would wait as she saw Angora her dragon getting restless.

"Don't worry we're going for a flight soon." she told it.

Kari could hear the dragon was excited from where she and Mica were in the air but decided to land as Astrid was surprised seeing Kari's dragon was an Night Fury and wondered if it was related to Toothless.

_"It's okay Kari._

_Tell her_." Mica whispered.

Kari nodded in reply.

"I-I'm Kari.

That's Mica.

Yes he's an Night Fury.

He's not related to my uncle's one.

Your dragon is very hyper active." she answered.

Astrid was in awe hearing this because she never knew that before as Kari noticed the woman staring at her but she sighed wondering if Astrid would believe her if she did tell her about her being half dragon.

"How did you know that and breathe blue fire?" she asked her.

"I-I'm half dragon.

I've been that way since I was born but didn't know until now.

After that day, my old clan treated me badly and were scared of me.

They outcasted me and sent me here to Berk.

That's when I found Mica and we became friends.

My Uncle and Aunt told me yesterday about it.

But the other kids will hate me.

Like in my old clan.

But it's okay because I have Mica now." she answered.

Astrid was stunned hearing Kari's story but remembered hearing from Hiccup that his niece was different from other kids but when he'd been asked, he wouldn't answer but knew why.

Mica saw worry in Kari's eyes.

"_Are you okay?_

_You seem quiet._

_You're worried about how Astrid would react."_ he said.

She nodded in reply.

"Astrid you can't tell anybody about this.

They wouldn't understand and it would cause trouble." she told her.

"I understand Kari.

I won't tell anybody.

But the people of Berk are understanding.

You should trust them." she said going after Angora.

They then saw Riven tend to the dragon.

"_What's he doing here?"_ Mica asked.

"Let's find out." Kari answered.

They then entered the stables seeing Riven getting ready to ride Angora but he smiled seeing Kari was here along with Mica as she smiled seeing him but Angora was excited seeing another dragon here.

"What're you doing here?" Kari asked him.

"I-I can explain.

Astrid is my aunt.

I've been living in Berk for a whole year now.

She took me in after my parents were killed.

But it feels like home.

But I'm excited and nervous about dragon training.

The other kids just won't understand." he answered.

Kari was stunned hearing this hearing that Riven had the same feelings she had as they climbed onto their dragons and took off into the skies but Astrid was watching them knowing Riven had somebody like him in his life.

She then heard the horn signaling lunch...


End file.
